


Brothers DeSlizarse

by rabblescum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Nizar Slytherin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabblescum/pseuds/rabblescum
Summary: How I envisioned Salazar and Nizar in Flamethrower's Of a linear Circle





	Brothers DeSlizarse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of a Linear Circle - Part VIII - The Second Wizarding War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094721) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



"Smile Hermanito. Or look pained that works too."

Salazar and Nizar Slytherin posing for the Prophet or how I envisioned them. From flamethrower Of a Linear Circle Series.


End file.
